indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 54
Back - Next This session was played as a two-ish part session during the TGI con of 2018. There are no actual logs, though some notes and stats were collected. Synopsis The group used their 20pp to purchase two health potions (110gp) and passage to Grimpeak in a cart that would wait for them for 2 gp a day. Once there, they spent the night at the Griffon's Nest inn and tavern where they ran into a man named Hubert who took an immediately suspicious and nearly hostile stance against Urrak. It was through him that they learned the town had a bounty of 25gp per orc dead or alive. In the morning, they learned more from Sarel, the bartender and owner of the inn and went to Tolm's Superior Outfitting and Dry Goods where they tried to learn more about the Stone Tooth. Eventually they got a lead on where to go and, following Seirixori's Guiding Hand, they found the Stone Tooth after three days of travel. There was a bit of smoke coming from nearby, but they found an entrance at the Mountain Door. After a pitched battle on a bridge over a bottomless chasm, they found themselves with several ears. They found a secret door that opened into a room with resting orcs and an orog who they quickly dispatched. In the bunk room, they found a small amount of treasure (250 sp, 40 gp, and a potion of healing), but as they left, Nolanos and Ryleigh were sprayed with poison from a trapped statue. They were unable to open a heavy door, so they continued down the hall to engage with some orcs in another room, but the sound of Nolanos's Thunder Cannon drew the ogre Great Ulfe and his pet dire wolves out. They found a few more treasure spots, a strongbox with 180 gp and a flask of holy water, 210 gp and 3 gems worth a total of 300 gp, and Great Ulfe's hoard of 440 gp, 1600 sp, a potion of climbing, and a rapier. They also found and released two human prisoners of the orcs, Geradil and Courana, who said they would be able to find their way out of the dungeon. The group eventually made their way through the majority of the rest of that level of the dungeon, finding a secret door that led to the shaman's room where they engaged with three more orcs and found another 160 sp and three flasks of alchemist's fire. They then entered the Grand Stair where they found the remains of some people destroyed by a fire trap that Nolanos disabled and some stirges that they dispatched of. They traveled down the stairs into a cavern with a stream. Ryleigh water-walked her way into a cave off the stream where she found a dead dwarf and several more stirges who tried to suck her face. They eventually reunited in a chamber full of dwarven sepulchers. Twenty-three sepulchers had lids carved with the images of grim, armored dwarves. Three of them have runes indicating that they hold the remains of Borgol the Old, Gharin Orc-Doom, and Numik the Unlucky. Urrak opened the Unlucky's tomb despite the warning Monty gave her, and found nothing but remains within. Ryleigh used her divine sense a few times and made faces, but didn't offer any information about what she'd seen. In addition, she is apparently proficient in thieves tools? Seir's been keeping an eye on Gunnloda who has been increasingly quiet the further into the caves they go. Trivia * This was the 26th combat encounter * Highest attack roll: 28, Ryleigh * Most attacks hit: 12, Seirixori * Most damage for one attack: 29, Chessy * Most damage for one turn: 31, Urrak * Most damage done over the session: 142, Ryleigh * Most damage done by team over one round: 95, round 11 vs orcs, wolves, and ogre * Most damage taken in one hit: 14, Gunnloda * Most damage taken total: 23, Ryleigh * Total team damage done: 758 * Total team damage taken: 108 * Running total damage dealt: * Running total damage taken: * Most healing this session: 28, Gunnloda * Targeted most: 17, Ryleigh, a new record. * Most attacks dodged: 11, Ryleigh, a new record. * Spells cast: 26, a new record * Most common spell: 9, Fire Bolt * Most spells cast: 13, Ravaphine, a new record * Most spell damage in 1 attack: 16, critical Fire Bolt, Ravaphine, a new record * Most spell damage by one character: 81, Ravaphine, a new record * Most kills this session: 7, Ryleigh * Team kills this session: 33 * Running total team kills: * Most kills all-time: 22, Urrak Transcript Back - Next